DETERMINED
by Gigids
Summary: Berawal dari persaingan, karena kesalahan, kini mereka terjebak sebuah pernikahan. Padahal ini bukan FTV, Lalu kenapa Tetsuya harus merasakan? Akakuro. M-PREG Contains. Family&Fluff. Selamat membaca!
1. Chapter 1

**DETERMINED**

…

Berawal dari sebuah hal, siapa yang menyangka akan menjadi jalan yang ditakdirkan?

…

Dengan kenekatan yang terkumpul entah darimana, Tetsuya mendatangi meja yang kini dikelilingi oleh sekumpulan orang dengan beda usia. Menyesuaikan ekspresi, lalu mengelus perutnya yang masih terlihat seksi.

"Sei- _kun_ ," Tetsuya memegang salah satu pundak laki-laki tampan yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Tetsuya?"

"Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini semua?"

Dan kini semua mata tertuju pada satu sisi.

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan, sekarang kau malah mengikuti perjodohan!"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Aku hamil, 2 minggu," Tetsuya mengambil nafas, yang semakin mendramatisir keadaan lalu mengelus perutnya untuk yang kesekian kali, "Anak kita, hasil 'kegiatan' yang kita lakukan."

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Gigi

Warning :

T

Akakuro

Shonen ai

Male pregnant contains

Family Fluff Romance

Out of character

…

Suara masih terasa hening saat Tetsuya mengeluarkan maksud dan tujuan, hingga Akashi tersadar dan melontarkan sebuah keterkejutan meski dengan tampang yang datar, "Apa?!"

"Aku tahu kalau Sei- _kun_ tak sengaja keluar didalam, tapi kau bilang akan menikahiku dan-"

" _Stop_." Laki-laki paruh baya yang punya wajah mirip Akashi berdiri, memandang anaknya dan laki-laki muda yang mengganggu acara mereka, "Sei, apa maksudnya ini?"

Akashi ikut berdiri, memandang tajam pemuda mungil yang kini tengah berkaca-kaca sambil mengelus perutnya, "Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?!"

"Aku hamil, Sei- _kun_! Anakmu!" Sungguh, kalau saja tidak dalam posisi seperti ini, Tetsuya akan sangat tertarik dengan muka Akashi yang tengah panik.

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan bercanda? Sudah aku bilang kalau lakukan dengan pengaman, tapi kau bersikeras berhubungan tanpa pengaman. Dan sekarang kau bilang bercanda? Kau keterlaluan, Sei- _kun_." Isak tangis keluar, tanpa bisa Tetsuya cegah.

"…" Akashi menatap Tetsuya dengan kekagetan yang mengagumkan, seolah matanya benar-benar akan melompat keluar.

"Aku sudah mencegah agar kau berhenti, tapi kau malah mengangkangkan kakiku, lalu menusukku dengan menggunakan kejanta-"

"Oke, berhenti." Shiori berdiri, melerai pemuda manis yang entah siapa, yang siap melontarkan kalimat super vulgar tanpa sensor batas usia.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Akashi- _san_?" Pria paruh baya yang lain ikut berdiri, meminta kejelasan atas peristiwa yang terjadi.

"Sei, jelaskan ini!"

"Apa yang mesti aku jelaskan?"

"Tentu saja kelanjutan hubungan kita, Sei- _san_." Kali ini wanita muda yang jadi objek perjodohan ikut minta kejelasan.

"Kita saja baru bertemu sekarang," Ujar Akashi yang untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya mengidap sakit kepala.

"Sei- _kun_ jangan lupa dengan janin yang aku kandung," Muka Tetsuya menunduk sedih, "Anak kita berdua."

Ini lagi! Ya Tuhan, kalau bisa, Akashi ingin pergi dari sana! Rasanya, kali ini Akashi seperti bukan dirinya.

…

Dan sekarang, Tetsuya sungguh menyesali leluconnya saat itu. Berawal dari kekesalannya saat Tetsuya tidak sengaja melihat sang ketua kelasnya saat SMA, yang selalu mengalahkannya dalam setiap hal, membuatnya menyusun rencana guna mempermalukan sang rival. Namun bukannya berhasil, kini malah mereka berakhir pada rencana pernikahan yang bahkan sama sekali tidak Tetsuya harapkan!

"Kenapa kita harus menikah?" Ujar Tetsuya tanpa sadar mengeluarkan kebingungannya.

"Kau lupa? Aktingmu yang seolah-olah hamil anakku membuat orangtua kita merencanakan pernikahan secepatnya."

"Aku bisa gila." Tetsuya meremat rambutnya, demi apa, mengapa dirinya harus menikah dengan seorang pria yang bahkan merupakan rivalnya?!

"Kau harusnya berpikir sebelum bertindak." Akashi mendengus, "Tak heran, kepalamu hanya terisi dengan vanilla dan anteknya."

"Kau boleh menghinaku," Tangan lentik Tetsuya mengeratkan pegangan pada kerah Akashi seolah mengancam yang tapi tak mempan sama sekali, "Tapi jangan hina _vanilla_ _milkshake_ milikku!"

Boleh Akashi tertawa sekarang? Apa harga diri lelaki mungil didepannya lebih rendah daripada minuman tanpa gizi yang dijual pada gerai pinggir jalan?

"Kau lucu sekali, sayang."

"Berani memanggilku begitu aku akan-"

"Apa? Hm, kau mau apa, sayang?" Akashi menyeringai melihat ekspresi pemuda yang jika bukan rivalnya, akan dia hadiahi kecupan penuh kegemasan.

"Ah! Harusnya aku melakukan ini sedari dulu," Tetsuya segera berdiri, lalu mengemasi barangnya acak.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Akashi- _kun_ tidak perlu tahu."

"Aku calon suamimu!"

"Dan kalau kau lupa, kita akan menikah karena kesalahpahaman."

"Ralat, kau yang menyebabkan kesalahan, Tetsuya."

"Maka dari itu aku akan memperbaikinya."

"Apa yang kau perbaiki?"

"Kau bodoh sekali, Akashi- _kun_ ," Ucapan telak Tetsuya yang tanpa filter sukses memancing munculnya urat kekesalan Akashi.

"Siapa yang dengan lebih bodoh mengganggu perjodohan orang?"

"Itu karena- Yang penting aku mau memperbaikinya, dan harusnya kau bersyukur!"

"Mau memperbaiki bagaimana?"

"Aku akan menemui orangtuamu, lalu bilang bahwa aku tak hamil, dan yang kemarin hanya lelucon yang-"

"Kau mau menyakiti hati orangtuaku dan orangtuamu lagi?" Sindir Akashi tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kemarin kau menghancurkan acara perjodohanku, dan sekarang ketika dua keluarga sudah bertemu, bahkan mereka sudah setuju, lalu kau datang menghancurkan harapan mereka untuk kemauanmu?" Akashi semakin mempertajam kata-kata, "Aku tak menyangka kau sekejam itu, Tetsuya."

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana? Akashi- _kun_ tak masalah menikah denganku? Kau tak masalah kita yang bahkan tak bisa damai, harus selamanya bersama?" Tetsuya membalas tatapan Akashi tak kalah tajam, "Asal Akashi- _kun_ tahu, menikah adalah hal yang paling sakral untukku."

"Kau pikir aku tidak? Di keluargaku, haram ada kata cerai disana." Heterokrom masih betah menatap tajam, "Dan untukku, pernikahan hanya sekali dalam hidup."

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?"

"Jalani saja." Akashi berucap santai, hingga Tetsuya memandangnya dengan tatapan 'Apa-kau-gila?'

"Kita tak sengaja bertemu saja membuat keadaan runyam, bagaimana kalau harus bersama Akasi- _kun_ selamanya?"

"Tentu saja kau akan bahagia."

Tetsuya menggigit bibir, mencoba menenangkan emosi yang mulai naik, "Hanya asumsi atau Akashi- _kun_ memang senang menikah denganku?"

Akashi mendengus, lalu tertawa penuh sarkas, "Yang benar saja. Aku bahagia? Kau bahkan tidak lebih menarik daripada wanita yang dijodohkan denganku kemarin, sayang."

Dan entah mengapa, ucapan Akashi sangat menyebalkan untuknya, "Aku juga! Akashi- _kun_ bahkan tidak lebih baik dari Midorima- _kun_ yang begitu baik dan perhatian."

Sama dengan Tetsuya, entah mengapa ucapan lelaki mungil tersebut membuatnya ingin melempar gunting pada Midorima.

To be continue..

AN :

Ini apa? Nggak tauk. Yang pasti ini efek Kurobas last game akhirnya bisa di-download ^^

Memang udah nonton sih, tapi saya masih kangen banget sama mereka :')

Seenggaknya ini juga sedikit mengobati rasa sakit hati saya karena nggak dapet kesempatan nonton LA Gintama yang padahal saya udah nanti-nantikan :'(

Dan tenang aja, ini bukan _multi_ - _chapter_ kok, paling cuman 2-3 _chapter_ aja ^^

Semoga suka dan terimakasih sudah membaca!

 _Sign_ ,

Gigi.


	2. Chapter 2

**DETERMINED**

…

Kadang lucu mendapati bahwa dia adalah yang kau cari, karena terlalu tidak terduga, namun selalu menyenangkan jika diingat lagi.

…

Tatapan tajam benar-benar tidak terelakan, ketika Akashi mencoba membantu menyiapkan sarapan. Tetsuya tahu, kalau sayur yang berada dalam piringnya tidak berdosa, namun demi apapun di dunia, dirinya sungguh tidak menyukainya.

"Tetsuya, tidak suka sayur?" Tanya ibu Akashi yang melihat calon menantunya hanya menatap tanpa niat menyantap.

"Bu-bukan, hanya saja-"

"Tetsuya sedang ngidam sayur brokoli itu, ibu." Ujar Akashi sambil menunjuk mangkuk berisi brokoli dan menyeringai menahan untuk tidak tertawa lagi.

Mati kau! Mati, Akashi! Dalam hati Tetsuya mengumpat, mengutuk dan entah apapun yang bisa melenyapkan rasa kesalnya terhadap Akashi. Siapapun yang mengenal Tetsuya pasti tahu kalau dirinya sangat tidak menyukai sayuran yang masih berkeluarga dengan kubis ini.

"Ah, tentu saja. Cucuku disana mulai berulah ya." Wajah paruh baya itu tersenyum, kemudian mengambil mangkuk penuh brokoli, "Ini, untuk Tetsuya semua. Jangan sungkan meminta pada ibu."

Kalau saja tadi dirinya berhasil kabur, tentu saja dirinya akan terhindar dari sarapan penuh pembalasan dari calon suami hasil tindakan tanpa pemikiran yang berakhir mereka berdua jatuh pada pernikahan dadakan.

Satu kunyahan brokoli masuk, ugh! Menggelikan. Rasanya aneh dan membuat Tetsuya mual.

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Gigi

Warning :

T

Akakuro

Shounen ai

Male pregnant contains

Fluff, family, romance

Out of character

…

Tetsuya terdiam, kemudian tersenyum penuh rencana, ada untungnya Akashi menjadi rival, karena mereka saling memperhatikan kekurangan diantara mereka berdua.

"Tentu saja, ibu. Aku ingin brokolinya dicampur sup tofu-"

"Wah," Ibu Akashi terpekik senang, "Mirip sekali dengan Sei yang suka tofu." Lalu tangan dengan terampil meracik sup tofu untuk diserahkan pada sang calon menantu.

"Terimakasih," Tetsuya mengambil mangkuk berisi sup tofu, lalu menyampurnya dengan brokoli hingga penuh, kemudian menyendok tofunya satu persatu, "Enak."

Tetsuya memang tidak menyukai brokoli, namun cukup menyukai sup tofu semacam ini.

"Ibu, boleh minta _nori_?"

"Tentu saja. Tetsuya mau ambil sendiri?"

Tetsuya mengangguk, "Ung."

"Baiklah."

Dengan seringai yang hampir tak terlihat di wajah datarnya, Tetsuya memasukkan nori pada sup tofu yang sekarang hanya tinggal brokolinya saja.

"Sei- _kun_ ," Misi balas dendam dimulai.

"Apa?"

"Aku suapi ya?"

Sedang Akashi hanya menelan ludahnya begitu mendapati Tetsuya dengan tampang datarnya menyodorkan sebuah sendok berisi brokoli dan nori, makanan yang demi apapun tidak lolos sensor untuk masuk pada perutnya sampai kapanpun juga.

"Romantis sekali," Pekik ibunya begitu mendapati kedua calon pengantin berbagi kemesraan di meja makan.

"Ayo, Sei- _kun_."

"Tetsuya yang lebih butuh banyak makanan," Tangan Akashi bergerak menuju perut Tetsuya yang datar, "Untuk calon anak kita, sayang."

"Iya, Sei- _kun_ , tapi dia ingin ini untuk ayahnya." Ujar Tetsuya sambil menyodorkan sesendok 'ramuan'nya.

Mata Akashi bergidik ngeri. Seumur hidupnya, dia tidak takut apapun, namun melihat sup tofu yang hanya tinggal kuah bercampur brokoli dan _nori_ , membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi. Oke, brokoli tak masalah, toh pada dasarnya dirinya pecinta sayuran. Tapi _nori_? Cobaan apalagi ini!

"Sei, turuti calon istrimu." Ibu Akashi bergerak mengelus kepala Tetsuya, "Lihat dia sudah berusaha melayanimu."

Glek. Saliva tertelan dengan berat, tunggu saja, Akashi akan menyiapkan segala pembalasan atas _tragedy_ yang menimpanya. Dan apa-apaan? Akashi bahkan bisa melihat Tetsuya menyeringai tanpa dosa di wajahnya yang datar.

…

Hari penentuan tiba, dan Tetsuya masih terduduk di ruang pengantinnya. Ya Tuhan, demi apa, kenapa diantara seluruh orang yang ada dunia, dirinya berakhir dengan sang rival! Kalau saja, saat itu dirinya berpikir lagi, dirinya tidak akan masuk dalam sebuah _tragedy_.

Menikah dan rival bukan kata yang bisa disandingkan dalam satu kalimat. Lagipula Tetsuya yakin, baru melalui malam pertama, akan ada yang gugur diantara mereka berdua, kalau tidak Akashi ya Tetsuya.

Eh? Memangnya mereka akan malam pertama.

Ya Tuhan, Tetsuya! Kau benar-benar sudah gila!

"Tetsuya, sudah siap?"

"Ayah?"

"Semua sudah menunggu di altar."

"Ayah merelakanku? Bukannya ayah bilang aku masih kecil?" Sungguh, Tetsuya berharap ayahnya tiba-tiba berubah pikiran dan membatalkan acara yang harusnya dilalui dengan sakral.

"Asal Tetsuya bahagia. Lagipula, Sei cukup bertanggung jawab dan tampan. Ayah hanya merestui agar kalian bahagia."

Bahagia? Ayahnya bisa melihat Akashi atau Tetsuya masih hidup besok saja, sudah termasuk keajaiban.

"Ayo, Tetsuya."

"Ayah benar-benar rela?"

"Tetsuya gugup?"

Daripada gugup, Tetsuya lebih merasa takut. Bukan takut pada Akashi, tapi masa depannya yang terjebak dengan sang rival. Terjebak dengan orang yang membencimu adalah hal yang memuakkan, dan Tetsuya tiba-tiba merasa mual.

"Tetsuya!"

Ayah Tetsuya menunduk, lalu mengelus perut Tetsuya pelan, "Tenang, ibumu hanya ingin menemui ayahmu di altar."

Kalau ini yang melakukan Akashi, Tetsuya akan mendengus seraya tertawa. Tapi ini ayahnya, Tetsuya tidak tahu harus tertawa atau merasa bersalah. Di dalam perutnya tidak ada bayi, tapi hanya terisi sarapan di pagi tadi.

Tak mau membuat ayahnya semakin kelihatan konyol karena mengelus perut yang sejatinya belum terisi nyawa, Tetsuya berdiri tegak, "Tetsuya sudah siap, ayah."

Ini masalahnya sendiri. Kalau memang ini jalannya, tak ada pilihan selain berjalan disana. Kalau harus bunuh-bunuhan dengan Akashi di malam pertama, Tetsuya siap. Toh, Akashi paling hanya modal gunting, dan dirinya modal tenaga tangan yang siap melempar apapun guna sebagai perlindungan saat genting.

…

Suasana sekitar altar terasa syahdu. Sang pianis memainkan beberapa lagu sebagai pengiring keheningan yang merasuk kalbu.

Tetsuya berjalan pelan, didampingi dengan sang ayah yang memegang tangannya. Penutup kepala pengantin yang tipis, membuatnya mampu melihat sekelilingnya. Rumbai pita kombinasi bunga berwarna putih, melambangkan acara pernikahan sebagai ikatan yang suci tanpa noda. Kemudian pendeta dan Akashi sudah menunggu disana.

Entah matanya memang gangguan atau kenapa, Akashi memang terlihat tampan dengan balutan jas berwarna hitam. Mengekpos rambutnya yang merah lalu warna matanya yang terlihat menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Sei, tolong jaga Tetsuya."

"Iya, ayah."

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum, lalu menepuk pundak Akashi pelan, "Semoga kalian bahagia."

Dan entah mengapa, hal tersebut membuat Tetsuya semakin merasa bersalah.

"Baiklah, karena kedua mempelai sudah siap, kita mulai acaranya." Pendeta mulai memandang kedua mempelai yang entah mengapa malah memasang pandangan penuh ingin bergulat.

'Ah, hormon anak muda,' batinnya berbicara tanpa tahu, bergulat yang dimaksud adalah saling memukul sampai salah satu menang.

"Akashi Seijuro, bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping hidup Kuroko Tetsuya? Mengasihi dan menghormati sepanjang hidup?"

"Bolehlah." Ujar Akashi yang berhadiah injakan kaki kananya dari Tetsuya.

"Akashi- _san_ , kau harus menjawab bersedia."

"Ah, baiklah."

"Mari kita ulang. Akashi Seijuro, bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping hidup Kuroko Tetsuya? Mengasihi dan menghormati sepanjang hidup?"

"Saya bersedia."

"Kuroko Tetsuya, bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping hidup Akashi Seijuro? Mengasihi dan menghormati sepanjang hidup?"

"Mungkin." Jawab Tetsuya dan dihadiahi cubitan pada pipinya yang gembil.

" _Ittai_ , Sei- _kun_!"

"Kalau mau adegan _lovey_ - _dovey_ , tolong nanti lakukan di kamar."

"Apa?"

"Nah, mari diulang. Kuroko- _san_ harus menjawab bersedia." Tukas pendeta yang dibalas anggukan oleh Tetsuya.

"Baiklah, Kuroko Tetsuya, bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping hidup Akashi Seijuro? Mengasihi dan menghormati sepanjang hidup?"

"Saya bersedia."

"Atas nama Tuhan dan para hadirin sekalian, pernikahan kalian telah diresmikan."

Hadirin bertepuk tangan, diiringi tangis haru oleh kedua ibu yang kini mendapati bahwa sang anak telah menempuh hidup baru.

"Kedua mempelai, dipersilahkan bertukar cincin."

Akashi mengangkat jemari Tetsuya, kemudian menyematkan cincin emas putih berhias permata biru dan merah. Selesai bagiannya, kini gantian Tetsuya yang melakukannya.

"Sudah." Ujar Tetsuya pada sang pendeta.

Kemudian, para hadirin saling menyoraki meminta kedua pengantin bertukar ciuman manis selayaknya pernikahan yang lain.

"Ah, tentu saja kita harus berciuman, Tetsuya."

"Maksudmu bertukar saliva begitu?"

"Yah kalau pakai lidah sih." Ujar Akashi santai, yang dibalas pandangan memerah dari sang pendeta mendapati sang pengantin berbicara frontal.

Sedang Tetsuya memandang Akashi seolah hal tersebut hal paling menjijikan yang pernah dia dengar.

"Jangan sok polos, Tetsuya."

"Aku memang belum pernah melakukannya."

"Kau bilang, kau sudah mengangkang dibawahku dan merasakan bagaimana kejantananku menyodok-"

"Stop." Muka pendeta sudah memerah, "Tolong lakukan dan acara selesai,"

Akashi dan Tetsuya kini berhadapan, keduanya menahan agar bukan kaki maupun tangan yang maju duluan.

Tetsuya yang memang mempunyai tinggi lebih mini, bisa melihat Akashi mulai mendekat, dan entah mengapa hatinya berubah menjadi kegugupan yang dahsyat.

Meski berbicara frontal, Tetsuya memang belum pernah berinteraksi dengan orang lain secara seksual. Kalau bukan gara-gara sahabatnya yang hobi membawa majalah nista, belum tentu Tetsuya paham dengan apa yang dia ucapkan kala merusak perjodohan sang rival.

Jarak semakin dekat, menghempas jarak. Ah, Tetsuya tak tahan untuk tetap diam. Batinnya berteriak dengan segala kemungkinan.

Bagaimana kalau dia ikut bergerak maju lalu beradu jidat?

Bagaimana kalau menginjak kaki Akashi dengan cepat?

Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba dirinya sariawan saat ciuman dilakukan?

Tetsuya bisa gila sekarang!

Sedang Akashi hanya menyeringai melihat Tetsuya yang sudah berkeringat panik karena kedua bibir mereka hampir bertemu dalam satu kecupan.

Menggemaskan sekali melihat bagaimana wajah yang biasa datar kini bagai buku terbuka tanpa penghalang.

Awalnya Akashi hanya ingin menggoda, sama sekali tak berniat memberi kecupan apalagi ciuman. Namun, entah mengapa dirinya terus mendekat, tak peduli pikirannya menyuruh berhenti dan tak bergerak. Tubuhnya seolah bergerak sendiri begitu matanya memandang fokus pada bibir Tetsuya yang merah muda dan kenyal.

Ya Tuhan.

Dan Akashi benar-benar melakukannya. Kini kedua bibir sudah menempel dengan sempurna.. Akashi bisa merasakan sebuah rasa yang aneh namun entah mengapa terasa nyaman di dada.

Satu kali lumat, dua kali lumat, tiga kali lumat. Akashi ingin lebih, tak peduli Tetsuya yang menggedor dadanya karena kurang udara, tak peduli dengan hadirin yang kini histeris karena pengantin bertukar _skin_ - _ship_ yang terlalu intim dan mesra.

Hingga sebuah interupsi merenggut kembali alam sadarnya.

"Jika kalian ingin lebih, maka lanjutkan nanti malam." Ujar sang pembawa acara yang kini menahan rona merah hadir akibat adegan yang tak lolos sensor mata.

Akashi kini melepas Tetsuya dari dekapan, kemudian mundur, menatap wajah Tetsuya yang sayu dengan bibir memerah sempurna akibat kelakuanya yang keterlalulan.

Akashi hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya, apa yang telah dia lakukan!

To be continue or end?

AN :

Lanjut? Selesai? Hapus?

Sudah menepati janji untuk saya lanjutkan, kan?

Memang rencananya mereka belum saling cinta saat menikah, makanya saya taruh _romance_ bukan sebagai _genre_ utama.

Maaf belum bisa bales _review_ , tapi saya baca semuanya dan terimakasih atas jejaknya^^

Untuk _open_ _request_ , _thanks_ , saya sudah menentukan mana yang akan saya buat dan mungkin akan saya _publish_ saat Akakuro day's.

 _So_ , tetep _stay_ - _on_ yak^^

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

 _Sign_ ,

Gigi.


	3. Chapter 3

**DETERMINED**

…

Jodoh itu pilihan, namun yang kau tak sadari, kau memilih berdasar takdir Tuhan.

…

Akashi memandang Tetsuya yang berjalan didepannya. Kemudian hampir menabrak ketika Tetsuya berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Kau mengikutiku, kan?"

"Hah?"

"Jangan sok tidak tahu. Ini jalan kamarku!"

"Kalau kau lupa, ini kamar kita."

"Kamar kita?! Apa maksudnya-" Ya Tuhan, Tetsuya lupa bahwa mereka baru menikah.

"Sudah ingat? Minggir, aku mau lewat."

"Sei- _kun_! Tapi-"

"Apa?" Akashi memandang wajah Tetsuya yang panik, "Bukannya kau sudah pernah mengangkang lebar dibawahku, kemudian ditusuk kejan-" Mulut Akashi dibekap Tetsuya yang mukanya sudah memerah megap-megap.

"Jangan fitnah,"

"Aku hanya membeberkan fakta yang kau ungkapkan, sayang." Akashi semakin mengumbar seringaian, "Jadi, mau praktek mengangkang dan ditusuk kejantanan lagi sekarang?"

Brakk!

Tetsuya berlari masuk dan membanting pintunya cepat.

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Gigi

Warning :

T+

Akakuro

Shounen ai

Male pregnant contains

Family fluff romance

Out of character

…

Meski bertitel malam pertama, jangan bayangkan mereka tengah melakukan adegan yang iya-iya. Jangankan berdekatan, kini Tetsuya tertidur di pinggir ranjang mereka. Lagipula Tetsuya tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Bagaimana mungkin dia memejamkan mata ketika rivalnya akan tertidur disampingnya? Memang, mereka sepakat gencatan senjata, tapi kan tetap saja berbahaya.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, kemudian menampilkan Akashi yang mengenakan _bathrobe_ hotel, yang menyingkap dada. Tetsuya berani bertaruh, wanita-wanita akan berteriak jika melihat bagaimana kokohnya _abs_ yang berada disana.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya mendengus, "Mengapa aku harus suka dengan sesuatu yang sudah aku punya?"

"Oh, kau punya?" Tanya Akashi meremehkan, "Mana lihat?"

"Dasar mesum."

"Mesum mana dengan orang yang berbicara vulgar didepan banyak orang?"

"Setidaknya aku tidak mencium bibir rivalku dengan penuh nafsu."

"Aku hanya terbawa suasana. Lagipula kasihan jika usahamu untuk menikah denganku, sia-sia."

"Siapa yang berusaha menikah denganmu?"

"Kau, Tetsuya. Aku curiga bahwa kau menyukaiku hingga menghancurkan perjodohanku." Seringai melebar, "Harusnya kau bilang sejak dulu jika kau menyukaiku. Mungkin akan aku susun satu hari kencan denganmu."

"Tidak sudi!"

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa kau mengaku sudah aku hamili?"

"Kau juga kenapa mau menikahi?"

"Sudah aku bilang, aku kasihan. Memangnya ada yang mau menikahimu di masa depan?"

Tetsuya terdiam, sebelum seringainya ikut keluar, "Ah, jangan bilang jika Sei- _kun_ sebenarnya menyukaiku dan bertekad menikahiku," Jemari lentik Tetsuya menarik satu kerah _bathrobe_ Akashi, "Ya, kan?"

Hidung hampir bersentuhan, Tetsuya bisa merasakan samar bau _mint_ yang menguar dari tubuh Akashi sedang Akashi mencium samar aroma _vanilla_ dari Tetsuya, "Kau tahu, sayang. Jika adegan ini kita lanjutkan, seseorang bisa mendengar desahan dari luar kamar."

Seketika tarikan Tetsuya dilepaskan, "Mau apa kau?"

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukan para pengantin di malam pertama?"

"Tidak tahu dan tidak paham."

"Mau aku beri pelajaran?" Akashi semakin mendekat dan memepet Tetsuya dengan tembok di belakang.

"Maju satu langkah lagi, aku akan memberi pukulan,"

Tak gentar, Akashi masih mengumbar seringaian.

Dan jangan tanya apa yang selanjutnya mereka lakukan. Besoknya keduanya terbangun dengan tubuh kaku dan lebam karena bertukar pukulan sepanjang malam hanya karena rebutan guling dan bantal.

…

Kini keduanya pulang setelah dua malam menginap di hotel bintang enam. Sesuai kesepakatan, Tetsuya akan tinggal di kediaman utama Akashi selama 3 bulan pertama pernikahan. Baru kemudian setelah siap, dirinya akan menempati rumah yang sudah disiapkan.

"Tetsuya," Panggil Shiori begitu mendapati menantunya masuk rumah.

"Ibu,"

Cium pipi kanan kiri, kemudian diikuti Akashi, "Aku kira kalian mau lanjut seminggu."

"Sei- _kun_ harus bekerja, jadi kami tak bisa lama-lama."

"Ayah pasti mengerti, jadi jangan buru-buru." Kemudian ekspresi wanita paruh baya itu menjadi mencurigakan, "Bagaimana bulan madunya?"

"Tetsuya-"

"Sei- _kun_ mesum sekali. Aku bahkan tidak sanggup berjalan dan memakai baju sendiri." Ujar Tetsuya frontal. Berharap setelahnya Akashi akan dimarahi habis-habisan.

"Sei, jangan kasar-kasar dengan istrimu."

"Tetsuya yang minta, ibu. Saat aku berhenti, dia berteriak minta lagi. Bukannya tugasnya suami memuaskan istri?"

"Benar begitu, Tetsuya?"

Brengs*k, malah senjata makan tuan. Tapi tenang, Tetsuya bukan seseorang yang hanya diam jika dirinya dikalahkan.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat Sei- _kun_ berkesan bersamaku, ibu."

Ibu Akashi tersenyum,"Ah, semangat anak muda. Jika begitu, mengapa kalian pulang?"

"Tetsuya berkata bahwa dia bosan bersamaku, ibu." Ekspresi Akashi sekilas memang terlihat melas, tapi Tetsuya mempunyai kemampuan observasi diatas rata-rata hingga tak melewatkan seringaian yang muncul meski hanya seulas.

"Sei- _kun_ , aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaanmu yang penting." Tangan lentik itu mengelus perutnya, "Apalagi, aku tahu nantinya itu untuk anak kita."

"Sei, jangan merepotkan Tetsuya. Lihatlah, bagaimana dia peduli padamu. Untuk itu, turutilah kata istrimu yang begitu memperhatikanmu."

Akashi mendengus, peduli darimana jika dari kemarin bersama yang mereka lakukan hanya saling melempar perdebatan?

Tetsuya tersenyum, "Terimakasih, ibu. Aku berharap Sei- _kun_ segera memahamiku. Iyakan, Sei- _kun_?"

Keduanya terlihat bergandengan tangan mesra, namun nyatanya keduanya saling meremat agar salah satu dari mereka terluka.

"Iya, Tetsuya sayang."

"Nah, sekarang kalian jangan pulang."

"Maksud ibu?"

"Bulan madu lagi." Shiori melihat perut Tetsuya, "Sebulan kemudian baru kembali."

"I-ibu, jangan repot-repot-"

"Tetsuya tadi bilang katanya ingin membuat Sei berkesan?"

"Iya tapi-"

"Tetsuya sedang hamil, ibu. Bukankah sebaiknya dia dirumah saja?"

"Ah, jangan khawatir, ibu sudah menyiapkan dokter untuk memeriksa kandungan secara rutin."

"Tapi ibu-"

"Jangan membantah. Ibu akan menyiapkan semuanya dulu. Kalian istirahat saja di kamar yang telah ibu siapkan."

Keduanya masih diam, hingga ibu Akashi telah benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" Akashi menyeringai, "Kau sendiri yang menebar tantangan."

"Tak perlu dokter kandungan, dokter umum pun tahu kalau isi perutku hanya makanan."

Akashi hanya diam, menikmati panik Tetsuya yang kini berjalan dari kiri ke kanan secara terus-terusan.

"Tapi.. Bukannya dengan begitu kita bisa melakukan perceraian?"

"Darah Akashi tak akan mengizinkan."

Benar juga. Bagaimanapun, perceraian adalah hal yang dibenci Tuhan.

"Jika keguguran?"

"Kita malah akan disuruh bulan madu setahun kedepan."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" Tetsuya sedikitnya habis akal. Memandang wajah Akashi yang kini berhadapan.

Debat mereka yang tanpa sadar membuat kedua wajah itu ternyata kini sudah saling berdekatan hingga sekilas terlihat mesra.

" _Jaa_.. bagaimana jika kita benar-benar melakukannya?"

To be continue.

AN :

Happy Birthday _my best adorable character_ , Kuroko Tetsuya :*

Semoga langgeng dengan Akashi Seijuro- _sama_ ^^

Semoga suka, saya tunggu jejaknya dan terimakasih sudah membaca!

 _Sign_ ,

Gigi.


	4. Chapter 4

**DETERMINED**

…

Bunyi kecipak menggelora. Suara bertemunya dua daging begitu menggoda siapapun yang mendengarnya. Keringat menetes seolah jadi saksi tentang bergulatnya dua anak manusia. Ranjang berderit mengikuti gerakan memadu rasa.

"Tetsuya, dokternya sudah-"

"Nggh- Sei-kunh.."

"Ah.."

Dan mata Shiori membulat melihatnya.

"Ka-kalau 'main' kunci pintunya." Ujar Shiori dengan pipi memerah, malu melihat anak dan menantunya tengah beradegan dewasa. Lalu ditutup pintu dengan sisa tenaga.

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original story by Gigi

Warning :

T+

Akakuro

Shounen ai

Male pregnant contains

Family Fluff Romance

Out of character

…

Begitu pintu ditutup, Tetsuya mendorong Akashi yang berada diatasnya. Sekalian membuka selimut yang membungkus mereka berdua.

"Minggir." Lalu mengelus pahanya yang memerah karena sedari tadi di tampar Akashi agar berbunyi layaknya pertemuan dua paha, "Sakit, tahu! Harusnya kau menampar pahamu sendiri." Ujar Tetsuya kesal meski mukanya masih datar.

"Salah sendiri tidak punya ide untuk mengusir dokternya pergi."

"Aku ada ide tapi kau menolak." Tangannya mengipas seraya mencoba mengusir keringat, "Gerah sekali dibawah selimut. Nyalakan AC-nya,"

"Ide bodohmu hanya akan menambah masalah." Akashi menyalakan AC yang tadi dimatikan agar bisa berkeringat dan kesan erotis meningkat.

"Oh ya? Lalu ide Sei- _kun_ untuk pura-pura beradegan dewasa itu berguna?"

"Kau bisa lihat ibu dan dokternya pergi, kan?"

"Itu karena aktingku luar biasa."

"Desahanmu bahkan tak lebih dari tangisan anak TK." Cemoh Akashi melihat Tetsuya besar kepala.

"Seperti desahanmu sudah bagus saja."

"Oh, kau mau mencoba dengar desahanku yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada seduktif menggoda.

"Tidak sudi." Tetsuya menyingkap selimut dan mengambil handuk, "Aku mau mandi."

"Sekarang kau mengajakku mandi?"

"Demi kesehatanmu, Akashi- _sama_. Tolong jangan berdelusi."

"Aku hanya menawarkan agar mimpimu untuk mengangkang dibawahku terlaksana."

"Aku tidak pernah bermimpi seperti itu."

"Akan senang hati aku ingatkan bahwa karena itu, kita menikah."

"…"

"Kehabisan kata? Tak heran, otakmu hanya terisi _vanilla_. Ah, tapi aku juga bisa mengenyangkanmu dengan ' _vanilla'_ milikku. Mau coba?"

Mata Tetsuya melotot begitu paham dengan apa yang Akashi ucapkan, "Dasar mesum, aku bisa melaporkan ini atas pasal pelecehan!"

"Kau lupa? Aku bahkan sudah sah untuk memerkosamu sekarang."

"Ja-jaga omongan."

"Sepertinya kau perlu kaca, sayang." Akashi menyeringai, namun senyum jahat itu malah membuat wajahnya semakin rupawan, "Kau yang mulai memancing duluan."

"Berhenti membual. Yang perlu kita pikirkan adalah bagaimana menghindar dari pemeriksaan dokter."

"Sebenarnya kita tak perlu menghindar, toh akan ketahuan."

Tetsuya mendesah frustasi, "Lalu harus bagaimana?"

"Aku bisa membuatmu hamil sih."

"Tapi aku tidak mau."

"Kau yakin? Kita sudah terjebak disini, kau yakin seumur hidup hanya pelepasan dengan mastur**si?"

"Sei- _kun_ , mulutmu!"

"Ayolah, itu bukan hal tabu. Aku yakin kau pernah melakukannya."

Pipi Tetsuya merah merona. Sungguh, apa yang diucapkan Akashi kepadanya, masih hal tabu baginya.

"Ah, atau kau benar-benar masih perjaka? Bahkan sekedar main sendiri melepas spe**a?"

Buntalan kenyal itu masih menyepuh merah pekat, "Ma-maaf saja, aku bukan seseorang yang nafsunya kemana-mana."

"Apa kau bilang? Aku memang lelaki normal yang sehat untuk menyalurkan kebutuhan, tapi bibitku barang mahal. Aku tak membuangnya di sembarang lubang, apalagi diluar area ikatan pernikahan."

"Itu artinya kau juga masih perjaka, _baka_." Ucap Tetsuya yang merasa menang.

"Tapi karena aku sudah menikah sekarang," Akashi berjalan mendekat, "Aku sudah punya pelepasan." Lalu tangannya menepuk pantat Tetsuya dengan tekanan.

"MESUM!"

…

Shiori menatap putra dan menantunya yang kini berhadapan. Pikirannya masih belum lepas tentang keduanya yang tengah bertindihan saat dirinya masuk kamar.

"Lain kali kalau main dikunci."

"Maaf ibu." Tetsuya berucap duluan, "Sei- _kun_ selalu tak sabar."

"Padahal dokternya sudah datang. Ya, ibu sih tidak keberatan."

"Sebenarnya sudah mau selesai, tapi Tetsuya mau tambah pas keluar."

ASDFGHJKL!

Mulut Akashi memang butuh sekolahan! Umpat Tetsuya yang kini sungguh gregetan ingin melempar vas bunga pada wajah tampan. Tidak, Akashi tidak tampan. Ya tampan sih, tapi bukan kata Tetsuya, tapi kata teman-teman.

Pipi Shiori kembali memerah saat mendengar sang putra berucap frontal, namun dia tepis. Nanti malam, saat Masaomi pulang, minta dipuaskan.

"Sei, jaga omongan." Wanita yang umurnya sudah paruh baya namun masih terlihat cantik itu kembali melanjutkan, "Karena kau sudah menikah, maka sekarang kau akan mulai menghadiri pertemuan sekaligus untuk menegaskan bahwa kau adalah penerus perusahaan. Tentu saja Tetsuya- _kun_ ikut. Karena bagaimanapun, kalian adalah pasangan."

"Kenapa Tetsuya harus ikut? Dia kan sedang hamil, ibu."

"Harus. Perutmu tidak sakitkan, sayang?" Tanya Shiori seraya membelai perut Tetsuya pelan.

Sungguh, sebenarnya Tetsuya merasa bersalah diperlakukan begini, padahal dia sedang tidak mengandung apapun.

"Tidak, ibu."

"Nah, asal Tetsuya dan calon cucu ibu baik-baik saja. Tak masalah. Lagipula, ibu sudah menunjuk dokter keluarga yang khusus untuk menangani Tetsuya. Dia tadi sudah datang, tapi kalian sedang kuda-kudaan."

Apanya yang kuda-kudaan! Yang ada itu KDRT karena sekarang paha Tetsuya masih terasa nyeri karena ditampar berulang.

…

Suasana ramai memang tak pernah akrab dengan Tetsuya. Apalagi ditengah pesta yang jelas-jelas tak ada yang dia kenal. Lalu kenapa dirinya datang? Tentu saja mendampingi 'suami'nya sekarang.

Kedua belah sudut pipinya sampai pegal karena harus tersenyum sedari datang sambil memberi perkenalan. Dan dirinya tambah kesal saat Akashi malah tebar pesona diantara gadis-gadis lajang. Tidak, bukannya Tetsuya cemburu ya! Dia hanya kesal, dan tak mau rasa kesalnya dialami sendirian.

Untuk itulah, sekarang dia berjalan menuju kerumunan. Tentu saja guna mendekati sang suami 'tersayang' yang sepertinya tengah ke _ganjen_ an.

"Sayang," Ingatkan Tetsuya untuk kumur setelah ini, "Kau tega sekali meninggalkan istrimu ditengah orang-orang yang belum dia kenal," Ujar Tetsuya sambil bergelayut manja begitu Akashi sudah digapainya.

"Tetsuya,"

"Sudah mau punya anak juga, masih tebar pesona."

"Hee, Akashi- _sama_ sudah menikah?"

"Ah, aku patah hati."

"Aku kira aku masih punya kesempatan."

Berbagai racauan protes keluar dari mulut para perempuan, tapi Tetsuya malah melakukan penegasan.

"Kami sudah menikah. Jadi tolong cari yang masih lajang."

Dan begitu gerombolan bubar, Tetsuya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku kan hanya menuntut hakku sebagai pasangan supaya tidak terjadi skandal."

"Heh? Kau mengakuiku sebagai pasangan?"

Seakan tersadar dengan apa yang telah Tetsuya lakukan, pipi gembil itu menyepuh merah, "A-aku bilang menuntut hak. Bukan pasangann atau apa."

"Pelan-pelan saja bicara, sayang." Ujar Akashi dengan seringai geli, kenapa sih musuhnya harus se- _innocent_ ini?

Eh, apa yang dia bicarakan? _Innocent_? Hah? Pemuda biru itu hanya seorang yang pendek dan menyebalkan. Apalagi saat berbicara dengan Midorima, yang tadi dia ingat mewakili ayahnya.

".. Iya, Midorima- _kun_."

Uh, apanya yang 'Midorima- _kun_ ' huh?

"Sayang, jangan banyak bergerak. Kau kan sedang mengandung anakku." Ujarnya saat menyapa keduanya, "Oh, maaf Shintaro. Istriku merepotkanmu?"

"Ah tidak." Laki-laki itu menaikkan kacamatanya, "Rasanya seperti belum percaya kalian sudah menikah."

"Ya, jodoh siapa yang tahu. Iyakan, sayang?" Tanya Akashi pada Tetsuya yang kini menatapnya tak percaya.

"Iyakan, Tetsuya sayang?"

Akashi hampir meledak tertawa begitu melihat rupa Tetsuya yang seakan ingin memakan hidup-hidup dirinya, "I-iya."

"Apalagi kau kini tengah mengandung anakku." Ucap Akashi penuh penekanan dan aura kemenangan.

Ada yang bilang, bahwa pembalasan jauh lebih nikmat dan Akashi telah membuktikan.

.

.

Tapi benar Akashi, senang hanya karena pembalasan?

To be continue.

AN :

 **AdelZai** , **Killua** **san** , **CBX** , **Hiko** , **Miichan** , **N** **oname** , **N** **oharu** , **SoraTsuki** , **Y** **uyu** Iyaa, maaf ya udah buat nunggu. Ini udah update^^ **Saori** **kanzaki** Terimakasiih^^ **Kjhwang** Nggak percuma dia dididik keras sama Masaomi, sekarang udah bisa bikin anak sendiri wkwk **Miharu** Biar Akashi kena tanggung :P

Yang pakai akun, saya bales lewat PM :)

Sudah setahun T.T

Astaga, saya bener-bener nggak produktif di 2018 :')

#siapapeduli :P

Happy Birthday Tetsuya! Makin langgeng dengan babang Sei yaa :*

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


End file.
